


What Has To Be Done

by tabbytabbytabby



Series: Game of Thrones Season 8 [10]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Post-Episode: s08e04 The Last of the Starks, Season/Series 08
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 19:36:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18745696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: Tyrion talks to Jaime before Jaime goes to confront Cersei.





	What Has To Be Done

Tyrion knows that the chances of this ending without innocent blood spilled have long passed. He knew it the moment Missandei’s head left her shoulders and hit the dirt in front of him, and he saw the look on Daenerys’ face.

Tyrion can’t blame her for being angry. She’s had a lot taken from her in recent weeks. But the look still sends a chill through him.

After that there isn’t much reasoning with her. She wants Cersei dead and will stop at nothing to stop it. Tyrion’s words about this being exactly what Cersei wants seem to fall on deaf ears.

Daenerys has talked about taking what she wants with fire and blood, and he worries that is where they’re heading now. As much as he wishes otherwise.

“There’s a rider approaching the gates,” Grey Worm tells them. He turns to Tyrion. “Your brother.”

Tyrion sighs. He’d been expecting this. He’d gotten a raven shortly after Jaime left Winterfell from Sansa. She seemed to be of the belief that Jaime was going to do something foolish, and asked for him to get his brother to see reason.

“Is he here as friend or foe?” Daenerys asks, and looks down at him. “Is this another case of you once again underestimating your family?”

“No,” Tyrion says. “I’m sure my brother has a perfectly reasonable explanation for being here. And I will find out what it is.”

“You do that. Be advised that I’m not feeling generous about people that betray me right now.”

Tyrion nods, and with a shaky breath he walks to meet Jaime. Jaime looks grim as he jumps from his horse.

“You look horrible,” Tyrion tells him.

“Weeks on the road will do that,” Jaime replies.

“It’s more than that,” Tyrion says. “Why are you here Jaime?”

Jaime looks away, “I don’t have a choice.”

“You do,” Tyrion tells him. “You were happy in Winterfell. You had a woman who loves you for who you are and who I know you love. You had a chance at a new life.”

“You don’t think I know that?” Jaime snaps.

“Why throw it away?” Tyrion asks him.

“Cersei will never let me go as long as she’s breathing,” Jaime mutters. “And she’ll hurt anyone that stands in her way.”

“You’re not here to join her,” Tyrion says, feeling a rush of relief that is quickly replaced by dread. “Jaime if she suspects you…”

“She’ll kill me, I know. But it’s a chance I have to take. And even if I do die in there, I’ll bring her down with me.”

“What about Ser Brienne?”

“She’ll be okay,” Jaime says. He looks pained at the thought of his lady knight. “She deserves better than me.”

“You’d really leave them alone?” Tyrion asks him.

“Them?” Jaime questions. His face is a picture of confusion.

It’s then that Tyrion realizes that Jaime doesn’t know. He’d assumed when Sansa told him the news that Jaime had been aware, but of course he hadn’t. This might be the leverage Tyrion needs.

“Ser Brienne is pregnant,” Tyrion tells him. “I take it she didn’t tell you.”

Tyrion watches as a multitude of emotions cross Jaime’s face. Happiness. Fear. Hope. Before settling on determination. “I have to do this, Tyrion. For them.”

“Don’t you think that Brienne would rather have you by her side raising your child than dead?”

“Of course I do,” Jaime says. “But you know what Cersei would do if she found out Brienne is carrying my child.”

Tyrion shudders at the thought, and thanks all the gods that Brienne is far away from here.

“I have to protect her,” Jaime whispers. “And our child. And these gods forsaken Seven Kingdoms.”

“That doesn’t have to be your responsibility,” Tyrion tells him.

“What other choice is there?” Jaime asks him. “Cersei isn’t going to give up the throne. It’s all she has. The only thing she cares about anymore. If I don’t do this it will end with not just her burning, but everyone inside those gates. I’m the only one that can get close to her, Tyrion. You know that.”

Tyrion does. That doesn’t mean he likes it. He swallows thickly and nods.

Jaime bends down and hugs him tightly, “Look out for them.”

It feels so much like a goodbye that Tyrion feels tears stinging at his eyes. “You can do that yourself when you make it out.”

Jaime gives him a pained smile as he stands up, “I need to know they’ll be okay.”

“Of course they will be,” Tyrion assures him. “They’ll never want for anything.”

_Except for you_ , Tyrion thinks. He can’t bring himself to say it. It wouldn’t be fair.

Instead he watches as Jaime turns away and walks towards the gate. His shoulders are squared and he looks every bit the brave warrior he is. He goes to stand with Daenerys with a heavy heart.

“What exactly is your brother planning to do?” Daenerys asks him.

Tyrion sighs and looks at Jaime’s back as it slowly disappears from view. “What has to be done.”

***

Tyrion watches from the balcony as Brienne sits in the garden. She’s bouncing her babe in her lap. She looks at peace here, back on Tarth. Tyrion wonders how much she missed it while she was away.

The child looks so much like Jaime, and Tyrion has no doubt he’s going to grow up to be every bit the brave warrior her parents are. The only difference being she won’t have to face the battles they did.

Brienne looks to her lip at the approaching figure of her husband. Tyrion watches as a bright smile spreads across her lips seeming to light up her whole face.

“I’m glad it all worked out for them,” Podrick says from next to him.

Tyrion nods and watches as Jaime bends down to kiss Brienne's cheek and stokes a hand through his son's hair. “As I am.”

Tarth has been good for him. All of them, but especially Jaime. He doesn’t carry any of the tension he used to. Tyrion knows that’s equal parts Tarth and the family he has here.

Watching them Tyrion feels hope. That maybe after all the shit they’ve been through that it is possible for them to be happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/Comments make my day. ♥  
> [My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
